disneyfandomcom_it-20200215-history
House of Mouse - Il Topoclub
House of Mouse - Il Topoclub (House of Mouse) è una serie animata, destinata alla diffusione televisiva, prodotta dalla Walt Disney Television; fu trasmessa per la prima volta dal 2001 al 2004 su DisneyToon e conta 52 episodi e due film: Topolino e il bianco Natale e Topolino e i cattivi I personaggi In questa serie Topolino e i suoi amici lavorano in un locale chiamato "House of Mouse" (il Topoclub), nonché anche la casa-locale; molti degli amici-ospiti di questo locale sono personaggi dei film Disney e delle serie animate (come Aladdin, Pinocchio, Hercules e molti altri). Topolino è il gestore del locale, aiutato da Minni che si occupa delle spese, da Paperino che si occupa di accogliere gli ospiti, da Paperina che si occupa delle prenotazioni, da Pippo che fa il cameriere, da Orazio addetto ai macchinari e da Ciccio che fa il cuoco; ci sono inoltre il figlio di Pippo Max che fa da posteggiatore e i nipotini di Paperino Qui, Quo, Qua che suonano in una band chiamata "The Quackstreet Boys," "Quack Sabbath," o "The Splashing Pumpkins", mentre Clarabella è un ospite che si presenta nel palcoscenico. Molto spesso si esibiscono in balletti o canzoni I personaggi secondari Appaiono in questa serie numerosi personaggi dei fumetti, cortometraggi e film Disney. Ecco tutti i personaggi: * Banda Disney: Cip e Ciop, Pico de Paperis, Mortimer, Paperon de' Paperoni, super Pippo, Macchia Nera, il commissario Basettoni, i fantasmi degli Scaccia-fantasmi, Ciccio, Nocciola, Max la lepre, i clone di Pico, Toby la tartaruga, Gastone Paperone, Chiquita, Cappucetto Rosso, il lupo, Moby Duck, i biscotti viventi di Pasticciopoli, Salty la foca,Humphrey Bear e gli orsi, Ranger J. Audubon Woodlore, Dennis il papero e gli altri personaggi in bianco e nero, coscienza buona e cattiva di Pluto, gli scheletri ballerini, Babbo Natale, * Mickey Mouse World: '''Shelby la tartaruga, la mamma di Shelby, Il robot della casa automatica, la mamma di Pico, pupazzo di neve, * '''The Walt Disney Company: Roy E. Disney * Aladin: Aladin, Jasmine, Abù, il Sultano, Jafar, Iago, il tappeto volante, il genio della lampada, Rajah, * Alice nel paese delle meraviglie:Alice, Bianconiglio, Cappelaio Matto, Re e Regina di Cuori, lo Stregatto, Pinco, Panco, il Leprotto Bisestile, il Tricheco, Carpentiere, il Brucaliffo, Capitan Libeccio, uccelli-matita, le pan-farfalle, fenicotteri, i Palmipedoni, topolino, riccio, porticina, i cartelli, * Atlantis: Milo Tach, Lyle Tiberius Rourke, * Bambi: Bambi,Tamburino, Fiore la puzzola, Clover, Ronno, * Bianca e Bernie:'''Bianca, Bernie, Orville, Medusa, Percival McLeach, Joanna * '''Biancaneve e i sette nani: Biancaneve, Grimilde, i sette nani, lo specchio magico, gli animali della foresta, gli alberi della foresta * Basil l' investigatopo: Basil, David Topson, dottor Rattigan, Vampirello, * Bongo e i tre avventurieri: '''Bongo, Willie il gigante, Lulubella * '''Cenerentola: Cenerentola, il principe, Gas, Giac, la matrigna, Anastasia, Genoveffa, Lucifero, il re, i topolini e i cavalli della carrozza, il duca, * Dumbo: Dumbo, Timoteo, elefantesse da circo, elefanti rosa, i corvi, * Elliott il drago invisibile: Elliott * Fantasia: Yen Sid, le scope magiche,gli alligatori, gli ippopotami, Chernabog e i suoi demoni, Bacco e gli unicorni, piccolo Pegaso, gli struzzi ballerini, * Fantasia 2000: '''fenicottero rosa che gioca con lo yo-yo, fenicotteri, * '''Ferdinando il toro: Ferdinando * Gli Aristogatti: Duchessa, Romeo, la banda musicale dei gatti * Herbie il maggiolino tutto matto : Herbie * Hercules: Ercole, Megara, Ade, le tre Signore dell' oltretomba, Pena, Panico Zeus , Ermes, le muse, * I racconti dello zio Tom:' '''Fratel Conigletto, Comare Volpe, Compare Orso, Mr.Bluebird * '''I tre caballeros: '''Pachito Pistoles, Aracuan, il bambino,Burrito, * '''Il drago riluttante': il Drago Pacifico, il bambino, Sir Giles * Il gobbo di Notre Dame: Quasimodo, Esmeralda, Hugo, Victor, Laverne, Frollo * Il libro della guingla: Mowgli, Bagheera, Baloo, Re Luigi, Re Larry, Sher Kan, Kaa, gli avvoltoi, Hathi, * Il re leone: Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumba, Zazu, Rafiki, le tre Iene, * I tre porcellini: i porcellini, Ezechiele, * La bella addormentata nel bosco: Aurora, il principe Filippo, Flora, Fauna, Serenella, Malefica e i suoi scagnozzi, il gufo, Diablo, il sovrano, * La bella e la Bestia: Belle, la Bestia, Lumière, Tockins, Mrs Bric, Chicco, Gaston, le tre paesane, i cacciatori amici di Gaston, Fiti, una carrozza stregata, il guardaroba, * La carica dei 101: Pongo, Peggy, Rudy, Anita, cuccioli dalmata,Crudelia de Mon, Orazio e Gaspare, Colonello * Le follie dell' imperatore: Kuzko, Pacha, Yzma, * La leggenda della valle addormentata: Bron Bones, l'uomo senza testa * La sirenetta: Ariel, il principe Eric, Ursula, Sebastian, Tritone, Luis, Scuttle, Max, * La spada nella roccia: Mago Merlino, Maga Magò, Semola, Caio, Anacleto, * Le avventure di Ichabod e Mr. Toad: '''Bron Bones, l' uomo senza testa, Mr Matteo Rospo, le donnole, * '''Lilli e il vagabondo: Lilli, Biagio, Buy, i due gatti siamesi, zia Sarah, Joe e Tony, * Lo scrigno delle sette perle: Pecos Billy, Sputafuoco, Little Toot, Big Toot, Johnny Seme di Mela, Sue, * Mary Poppins : i pinguini camerieri e la volpe * Melody: professor Gufo * Mulan: Mulan, , Cri - Cri, Mushu,Shang Yu papà di Mulan, Chien-Po, nonna di Mulan, Yao, Ling, Chien-Fu, * Musica Maestro! ''':Pierino, Sonia l'anatra, il lupo, Gianni la balena * '''Peter Pan: Peter Pan, Trilli, Wendy,Gianni e Michele, Capitan Uncino e i suoi pirati, Spugna, il coccodrillo Tick Tock, i bambini sperduti, * Pinocchio: Pinocchio, il Grillo Parlante, Geppetto, Mangiafuoco, la Fata Turchina, Figaro, il Gatto e la Volpe, Postiglione, Lucignolo, la balena * Pocahontas: Pocahontas,Jonh Smith, Meeko, Flit, Nonna salice, Ratcliffe, Powhatan, Thomas, * Pomi d'ottone e manici di scopa:'''re leone, segretario uccello, * '''Oliver e company: '''Oliver, Dodger, Fracis, Tito, Rita, Georgette, Eistein, * '''Red e Toby-nemiciamici: Red, Toby, * Robin Hood: Robin Hood, Little John Principe Giovanni, lo sceriffo di Nottingham, Sir Biss, coccodrilli e guardie-rinoceronti, Tonto e Crucco, conigli poveri, Lady Cocca * Saludos amigos: '''Josè Carioca, Pedro, * '''Susie-la piccola decappottabile blu: Susie, * Taron e la pentola magica: Re Cornelius e i suoi servi, * Toot, Fischietto, Plunk e Boom: Toot, Whistle, Plunk, Boom * Winnie the Pooh: Winnie the Pooh, Pimpi, Tigro, Ih - Ho, Roo, Kanga, Christopher Robin, Uffa, Tappo Contrasti Gambadilegno è l'avido proprietario del locale, che cerca ogni modo per far chiudere il locale sabotando lo show, poiché il contratto di Topolino sanciva che il locale sarebbe rimasto aperto solo fino a quando lo spettacolo non sarebbe stato interrotto. Ogni serata, invece, qualcosa gli va sempre un po' male. Ogni episodio, inoltre, racconta di un comico incidente accaduto a Topolino, a causa del quale si rischia di chiudere il locale, intorno a questo vengono introdotti i cartoni (alcuni dei quali sono i classici cartoni prodotti dagli anni trenta agli anni cinquanta, ma per lo più arrivano dalla serie animata precedente Mickey Mouse Works). Galleria Scrooge McDuck takes over the House of Mouse.jpg Dumbo on House of Mouse.png|Dumbo Malvagi.JPG Applausi.JPG A tutto gas.JPG Orribili.JPG Caballeros.JPG Cattura.JPG iene.JPG file.JPG luci.JPG gigantesco.JPG cuoco.JPG ah ah ah.JPG gaston.JPG cast.JPG personaggi.JPG dolci.JPG mangianfuoco.JPG|Mangiafuoco con il Cappelaio Matto ll.JPG avanzare.JPG regina.JPG paura.JPG sultano.JPG tt.JPG fili.JPG lama.JPG Voce.JPG|Ursula Il.JPG Schermo.JPG Ol.JPG Op.JPG Olio.JPG Joi.JPG Popopo.JPG Ridicoli.JPG piccoli.JPG mjh.JPG oj.JPG ìopo.JPG opo.JPG grandi.JPG ioo.JPG Cattbj.JPG Cattur.JPG jjj.JPG pooo.JPG capira.JPG upiyui.JPG hj,g.JPG hi.JPG ioom.JPG jjkh.JPG kfhg.JPG opgy.JPG Poiè9i.JPG Uiypil.JPG àoi.JPG subu.JPG wfiour.JPG frufèqou.JPG jhpi.JPG ly.JPG òuò8o.JPG iouji.JPG ihu.JPG ikjh.JPG kj.JPG èi.JPG dragotot7o.JPG hiy.JPG yugyou.JPG jjjoj.JPG angelo.JPG jjjlk.JPG kjjb.JPG kjn.JPG hhh.JPG jg.JPG GRGT.JPG JF.JPG BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBN.JPG|Ciccio JJOJ.JPG GRGR.JPG BGBGBGB.JPG C C.JPG popmk,.JPG opokmn.JPG jjoi9u.JPG pèppp.JPG poplimokolipo.JPG olokji.JPG jjjjjkj.JPG popopji.JPG Voci collegate [[sigla House of Mouse|sigla House of Mouse]] Lista delle coppie Disney Categoria:House of Mouse Categoria:Serie animate